Edvy
by Horselvr4evr123
Summary: Envy was jealous of the life Edward had from the moment the prodigy was brought into this world. So envious, as was his nature, that he finally acted upon it. He would finally be loved just as Ed had by those he cared about. Edward didn't have a choice.


Full Summary: Envy was jealous of the life Edward had from the moment the prodigy was brought into this world. So envious, as was his nature, that he finally acted upon it. He would finally be loved just as Ed had by those he cared about and he was going to force Edward to except him no matter what. Envy!Ed

It's been a while since I've posted anything, but rest assured I have a few pieces I'm working on. However the process of working on them have unfortunately slowed down with the sudden spike in brain activity. Meaning? My head is full of too many thoughts and random story ideas that it feels like it'll explode. So to counter that and hopefully help myself as well as others, I've decided to create a Challenge Corner on my Profile where I will be posting those stray story ideas and those who are looking for a challenge or would like to read what people have done with those given prompts. So far there are a little more than 30 but rest assured there will easily be more soon. In fact, I came up with all of those in maybe an hour or two. And if you are new to the Challenge Corner, please read through what is on the top, I guess which could be called rules and regulations though it's all more of an explanation than anything.

Anyway, this oneshot is also a kind of challenge. By introducing the idea of Envy!Ed out there, I would like to see what people come up with, either starting fresh or using this oneshot as a foundation of any kind. However if you decide on the later, please give credit where credit is due. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

_**Edvy**_

His breathing was ragged, his throat burning from the constantly harsh intakes and releases of air. His body was sore and should have collapsed long ago, only held up by sheer will power. Golden eyes glared at his opponent whose sneer fueled the teen's anger. Black boots shifted on the dust covered ground, caused by all the stray alchemic sparks and missed punches or kicks that had mercilessly hit the nearby wall during their fight.

Edward Elric took in another breath only to cough, nearly dislodging a lung. His already weak, black leather clothed legs failed him, forcing him to his knees. Dirty, white gloved hands gripped the floor as more coughing wracked his body.

"Weak."

Ed forced himself to stop coughing, wiping his mouth with the back of his red-overcoat sleeve. He cursed under his breath at the sight of the red liquid staining the cloth. Fiery amber eyes peered through blond bangs, watching silently as the long-haired homunculus approached him. The only thing he could see, unable to lift his head any higher, were the heel and toe-less green socks the creature wore.

Edward could imagine the whole immortal being, having seen him too many times to count. He still didn't understand why Envy wore a skort, a top that exposed his mid-drift, and fingerless gloves that went about and inch or two above his wrists. The black bandanna with a red triangle made sense, used to hold his long, unruly green hair out of his face.

The young alchemist cringed as the sin ran a finger over a reasonably large gash in his flesh shoulder, the other hand, pulling unkindly on his blond braid. He screamed as cold fingers plunged deep into the wound, twisting and opening it wider. Envy cackled, pulling out blood covered fingers.

He watched weakly in disgust as the green-haired sin licked his fingers slowly as if savoring the taste, taunting the bleeding teen who sat before him. He knelt down to Ed's eye level, his sneer even bigger than before. This only enraged the prodigy further.

However, before Ed could even send the signals to his automail arm to pull back and punch Envy away from him, said sin stood up and kicked Edward in the face, forcing the alchemist onto his back. Some how his sneer became even wider when the motion earned him a satisfying grunt followed by a hiss of pain as the teen clutched his heavily bleeding shoulder with one hand while the other rubbed his sore face.

Even with the blood red jacket, the crimson liquid could be seen, darkening the material and spreading slowly. Small drops landed on the ground directly below the slash wound, quickly creating an ever expanding puddle.

Envy walked up to the blond's head and bent down to whisper in his ear, "Just give up. Give in."

Ed gritted his teeth, pulling away the hand previously soothing the throbbing in his face and clenched it into a tight fist at his side. Glaring at the sadistic sin, Ed spit back, his body quivering from the blood loss, "No, E-Envy. I w-won't g-give in."

Slitted purple eyes narrowed but a smirk still managed to stay planted on his lips. He reveled in the pain he was inflicting and the failed-to-be-hidden fear glowing behind the defiance in those golden orbs.

"Do you want to die, Chibi?" He snickered at Ed's growls, as if the loathed nickname was the signal for the expression of his anger towards such implications of his height, or lack-there-of. However, no matter the fight the teen put up, it was obvious he was fading, and fading fast.

"So you'll just give up then? You'll let yourself die and leave your tin-can of a brother alone to exist for eternity in a hollow suit of armor?" Edward's breath caught in his raw throat, golden eyes softening as the words hit a weak part of his heart. He couldn't just leave Alphonse alone in this world. He was the only one that could find a way to return him to his body which he knew now for a fact that remained within the Gate, waiting for him and his brother to retrieve it.

But at the same time he wasn't about to give in to Envy's sick game. The excessive blood loss was starting to get to him. His body was becoming numb and it scared him, but he refused to show it. Foolish human pride. Of course a four-hundred year-old homunculous could see past that mask. What human _wouldn't_ be afraid to die?

Envy swung a leg up and over Edward's body and sat on the dying teen's stomach, making the blond cough up a little blood. Ed turned his head to the side and spit out the wad of accumulating elixir of life, grimacing at the metallic tang in his mouth and the feeling of some dribbling down his chin.

Turning back to the sin straddling him, arms crossed and expression in mock seriousness, Edward asked weakly, "What is it th-that you w-want?" Damn how he hated sounding so _weak_! Envy's smirk and suddenly lustful gleam in those usually hateful eyes unnerved the teen and immediately he began struggling to get free.

Envy felt excitement rush through him at the challenge.

The green-haired sin leaned forward, pinning Ed's arms above his head, using his feet to keep his prisoner from kicking. Ed shivered from the feeling of Envy's hot breath next to his ear. "What do I want?" Envy teased leaning in even closer. The blond wriggled slightly but knew he couldn't even get his automail free from the immortal's grasp.

All he could do was nod in response. That's what he wanted to know. What the hell could Envy want?

"I want your body."

Ed paled, his body suddenly stiffening. When it finally sank in, his lips became an enraged scowl and he thrashed about, forcing away the encroaching darkness that was ready to claim his vision. Narrowed golden eyes glared at the purple-eyed four-hundred year-old homunculus. "Let me go! Get away you pervert!"

Ed stopped abruptly, stunned by the sudden throbbing in his cheek by the sideswipe. A growl from above snapped him out of his shock and wide-eyes turned to the green-haired sin, forcing back the urge to shrink away at the seething death glare aimed his way.

"Not like that, Pipsqueak!" Envy growled. Just for good measure he slapped him again, this time making Ed come back to his fading senses.

"Oh really? Well then, what else could you want with my body?" Despite trying to hide his embarrassment behind an obnoxious sneer, Envy could see right through it easily.

The sin sat up, placing his hands on his knees and looked away, glaring at a random piece of fallen debris originating from somewhere high on the wall. "W-well?" Ed demanded, desperately trying to hold on. He was confused, his body was failing him, and Envy was acting strange.

"As in my nature, I am...envious." Purple eyes glanced back to gold which widened in surprise at the amount of pain that filled them. Okay. He _had_ to be dead. How else could this odd behavior be explained? But there was still the physical pain he was feeling, and the highly uncomfortable feeling of the homunculous on his stomach.

He swallowed, forcing down the blood mixed with bile that threatened to rise form his stomach. 'Why me?' Ed thought, rolling his eyes.

"Ever since my birth, ever since my creation, I had been angry at my-, _our_ father. Especially since he had left my mother for another woman. But the dept of my nature didn't come into true effect until the moment you entered this world." Amber orbs stared into amethyst and it was then Edward realized the truth behind those words.

Envy scoffed, glaring at the teen. "It's nothing sentimental or anything." Yet Ed could tell the forced indifference in the sin's voice was false. It was in that moment he realized the motive behind his actions, the cause for his feelings of hate and resentment.

Edward, despite everything he had gone through and lost, had had something his half-brother didn't have since the beginning. Love. As corny as it sounded, that was the whole and complete truth. He had his brother Alphonse, his friends, and his extended family. He had people he loved who loved him back, each in their own ways.

Damn. Why do near-death experiences open people's eyes to what they have? Why not when you're running, or sleeping, or something less painful? Then again, perhaps it's in these moments, where one is on the brink of death, that they realize that they might leave behind and inadvertently realize what they actually do have.

"I've lost so much blood, so...why haven't I died yet?" Ed suddenly asked.

Envy sneered and said, in a bragging tone, "That would be me, Pipsqueak. I'm currently using the power of my philosopher's stone to keep you alive, but barely. It would be annoying to let you have enough strength to fight back." Fear gripped Edward at his opponent's sudden shift from sneering to a deranged, toothy grin. Purple eyes traced what could be seen of the teen's body before meeting his wide golden pair.

"Whether you like it or not," Envy purred, his expression holding no room for argument. "I _will_ claim your body."

Just as he said, Ed just didn't have the strength to rebel against the sin's hold. He could barely even twitch his fingers and toes, let alone fight back. All he could do was watch helplessly as Envy pressed a hand against his half-top clad chest, the other tearing open Ed's black shirt from the collar all the way down.

He was paralyzed with pure fear as the surface of Envy's chest rippled around his hand, flowing outward like water. Amber orbs watched, wide-eyed as the sin seemingly effortlessly reached inside himself and pulled out a glowing red stone.

Immediately Ed felt much weaker and knew it was because Envy couldn't control the energy of the stone enough to help him stay alive. It was all him now.

Fading golden pools, losing their life and luster, barely took in the sight of the stone on his own bare chest, his weakening body barely noticing the pressure...until Envy pushed down on the stone, forcing it into the prodigy's body.

Amber eyes snapped wide open and a blood curling scream filled with pain erupted from his lips. The green-haired sin glowed, a smirk gracing his lips until finally he was pure energy which disappeared back into the stone in a beam of light.

Ed ground his teeth as the stone began to take root in his human body. Amber orbs flicked around the room wildly, taking in nothing of it's surroundings. Within his mind it felt as if it was being torn into thousands of pieces, molded back together, then repeated trillions of times over again, each time more painful than the last.

His body felt as if it were on fire and only vaguely did he know what was going on. A frustrated growl escaped his lips as a wave of pain spread through him, originating from the point of contact in which only a small edge of the nearly spherical shaped stone poked up through the surface of his skin.

A final scream echoed through the room before fading into labored breathing. His arched back and tensed muscles relaxed as the stone sank completely into his body. As he fell into the dark abyss of consciousness, his remolded mind weakly registered the prickling feeling on his upper left thigh, but he already knew what it meant.

How could he not? He was one of _them _now. One of those damn beings that couldn't die until the power of their philosopher's stone ran out finally and became unable to repair their wounds. He was immortal just like his brother, though in a much different way.

He was scared, confused, angry. And yet a small part of him, far back in the dark recesses of his mind, was _thrilled_.

* * *

Please review and have a nice day!


End file.
